


Stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, i suck at puns, puns, rubbish puns, stuck in a vending machine au, vaguely college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie gets stuck in a vending machine trying to get a chocolate bar and Mikasa comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Mikonnie train.

Today should have been a good day. It was Friday, the beginning of the weekend, I should have been frolicking through the fields on my way home right now.

Things had been going wrong since the moment I woke up this morning. I’d forgotten to set my alarm and so had the joy of waking up in a panic thanks to my angry mother. Not the best of starts but I had tried to stay optimistic. This optimism was unwarranted as when lunchtime rolled around and I had been about to chow down on the chicken-tikka sandwich I had lovingly crafted I was instead greeted by my dad’s ham and piccalilli roll. I hate piccalilli, makes me gag. I mean, like, I still ate it but it wasn’t fun. The day only got worse come afternoon when Levi decided that because he doesn’t have a life neither should we and set us _two_ essays to write over the weekend. That was a fantastic last lesson.

Still, ignoring all that I had my whole evening ahead of me right? After the aforementioned frolicking I had planned I would set up my faithful Xbox and get the FPS party started.

Ah, if only my stomach hadn’t had other plans, and if only those plans hadn’t involved a particular chocolate bar. Why did I have to like Turkish delight so much?

I wiggled my fingers to try and extend my reach inside the vending machine. I could just about brush the edge of the wrapper but that wasn’t enough to shift the bar. It was just hanging there. There was no way I could get it.

With a heavy sigh for both the lost chocolate and the lost money I decided to give up and get on out of here. Well, that was meant to be the idea anyway.

“Shit.” I tugged at my arm but it wouldn’t budge. I was well and truly stuck.

“Hey, is anyone there?” I shouted. It wasn’t that late, only fifteen minutes past the bell (I was waiting for Sasha to hurry up and get her butt down here) but everyone had left in a hurry to begin their weekends. I saw Reiner and Bertholdt pass by the window but they couldn’t hear me over what must’ve been a totally _engrossing_ conversation. Those damn lovebirds.

It was then as I was losing all hope of that my phone buzzed inside my pocket: a text from Sasha.

_From: Sasha_

_Srry I got 2 stay at schl 4 my art project. Walk w/out me._

I sent up a silent prayer. Here was my saviour.

_To: Sasha_

_Heyyyy!!! I’m stuck in a vending machine plz help!!_

I waited for a reply but the feeling of the blood draining from my arm wasn’t helping my patience.

_To: Sasha_

_I’m serious!!!! Please HELP!!!_

After waiting a minute with no reply I called her. There wasn’t even a dial tone as it went straight to voice mail. She must’ve turned it off so she wouldn’t get distracted from her coursework. For all the times for Sasha to be feeling studious it just had to be today.

“Is anyone still here?!” I shouted again. “Help!”

In a desperate escape attempt I tried rocking the machine but it felt like the whole thing was just a small push away from falling over and crushing me. I didn’t think it was worth the risk.

“Hello?”

Did someone just-? Yes! Someone must have heard me and came to my rescue!

“Hey!” I shouted out to my prince in shining armour. I turned to see who it was only to feel like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. Stood before me, in all her grace and beauty, was Mikasa Ackerman.

I suddenly felt a prickly heat on the back of my neck and all the words I should have been saying stuck like tar in my mouth. I don’t think I’ve ever had a conversation with the beautiful woman stood before me. The closest we’ve got was that one time where I intervened when Jean was embarrassing himself trying, and failing, to talk to her like a normal human being. That wasn’t the best introduction then and now we were meeting in a less than preferable situation once again.

“Are you okay?” She asked with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

“Yeah, just, uh, would you mind giving me a little help here?” This was mortifying. “It’s a little stuck.”

Her dark eyes darted from my face to my hand.

“Sure, hold on a sec.” She seemed to quickly assess the situation and then all of a sudden her leg was flying through the air. Was she going to kick me!?

I heard the dull thud of a kick to the machine and I opened my eyes (when did they close?) to the sight of a bar of Turkish delight chocolate bouncing down my arm to the tray at the bottom.

“There you go,” Mikasa said with a curt nod “glad I could help.”

I was dumbfounded. How on earth did she do that? I looked at the spot she had kicked and saw a fairly worn mark.

“Have you done that before?” She stopped just as she was about to turn and leave.

“Yeah, I like the Turkish delight flavoured ones and they’ve been getting stuck a lot recently.” She explained. She then frowned slightly. “You can get out now, unless you’re planning on stealing something.”

“Oh! Uh, no, I...” I had almost forgot the stuck chocolate bar wasn’t the real predicament. “I’m actually stuck too.”

“Ah, I see.” She said “Sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“It’s cool. I know you were only in this for the _kicks_ but you’re not to choco- _late_ to help me...” Why have I gone into pun overdrive? This is like the definition of word vomit right now. “Y’know? Because of the chocolate and, uh, sorry that was a dreadful pun. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to lend a hand now the rate of these puns is rather al- _arm_ -ing. Oh god I’m sorry this no time for hand up comedy, _stand up_ dammit.”

I stopped and realised Mikasa was actually laughing at my puns. It wasn’t particularly loud nor was it the delicate sound one might expect from Mikasa but it was still really, really cute. I thought I heard her snort a couple of times but she was trying her best to hide her smile behind her scarf so it was sort of muffled.

“I’ve got to hand it to you: those are really awful.” She said after she got her giggle-fest under control.

“What can say? I’m just a real punny guy.” Did she just make a pun too? She didn’t emphasise it but I’m pretty sure she did it on purpose. I never realised she liked puns. This is crazy.

“Right.” She said as she moved towards me again. “Now about the situation at hand, how much can you move your arm?”

I moved my arm a couple of inches side to side but that was about as much as I could manage and I couldn’t shift it down at all. She crouched in front of the machine and looked through the glass to find the root of the problem.

“The sleeve of your coat is too puffy, it’s taking up too much room, hang on a minute.” She shuffled up to the vending machine until she was pressed up to the glass and then put her hand in through the flap at the bottom.

“W-what are you doing?” I stammered. The proximity was getting the better of me. “I don’t want you getting stuck too!”

“It’s fine.” She assured me. “Now I’m going to pull at your sleeve to flatten it out so I want you gently ease your arm out at the same time. Got it?”

“Yeah, just say the word.”

“Which word?”

“What? Uh, I don’t know, hand ahoy?”

“Really?” She groaned. Ah yes, that’s the usual reaction my puns get. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes before grabbing hold of the fabric of my coat “Fine then: hand ahoy.”

I pulled at my arm and with a little coaxing from Mikasa I was finally free.

“Thanks!” I said looking at my hand as if it were a lost relic recovered from an ancient Egyptian tomb. I then grabbed the chocolate bar that started this fiasco and remembered something Mikasa had said and broke the bar in half. “Seeing as you like these you can have some as a thank you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” She took her half and then carefully broke of a square to eat. I went for the less civilised way and just bit off a chunk of the bar.

“So....” I dragged out the word “What’re you doing in school this late?”

“I was waiting for Eren to finish football practice and give me a lift home.” She stated “I’d just finished some homework when I heard you making a fuss.”

“I wasn’t ‘making a fuss.’” I informed her with a frown. She laughed again, softer but more open than last time, and my frown melted into a smile.

Just then my phone ring tone blared out. Sasha must’ve given into temptation and turned her phone back on. I took the phone out of my pocket and caught a glimpse of Mikasa looking amused. Ah yes, the opening of ‘ _Sexy and I know it’_ was still booming from my phone.

“Heh, uh, excuse me a sec.” I said nervously. Mikasa just shrugged in reply.

“Connie! Oh my god, are you okay!?” Sasha practically screamed in my ear.

“I’m fine, geez, keep your wig on.”

“How did you get out? Were you not really stuck?” I could picture the disapproving look she’d be sporting right now. “It’s not funny to try and pull pranks like that when I’m actually trying to get some serious work done here.”

“Hey!” I retorted “I was stuck but Mikasa helped me out, I’m hurt you’d think so lowly of me.”

“Mikasa?” Sasha gasped “Oooooh my goodness! Is she still there? Why’s she helping out a low life like you?”

“Watch it Braus.” I said through gritted teeth “She just happened to be nearby and heard me shouting, now if you’re done _harassing_ me I”-

“Are you actually having a conversation with her? Are you serious right now? I’m coming down to see this right now.”

“Sasha no!”-

She hung up on me.

“That sounded like quite a lively conversation.” Mikasa stated from the seat she’d taken over by the window.

“Yeah, that’s Sasha for you.” I sighed before sitting opposite her.

“You two make a cute couple though.” She said. “You are dating, right?”

Hold the phone. I thought everyone knew me and Sash were best spuds and nothing more.

“No way dude!” I laughed at the very notion “We’re best friends is all, she’s like a sister to me that’d be soooo weird.”

“Oh sorry I just assumed”-

“Don’t sweat it.” I waved away her concern.

“Okay.” She said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and my gaze was drawn to the movement. She has such beautiful hair and the way it falls around her, framing her just so... Shit I’m staring. I saw her catch me looking and I instantly looked away. My hands clasped together in front of me instinctively and I started to twiddle my thumbs.

“So, uh,” Her face was unreadable and it was kind of unnerving. “How about you and Eren? You two are together right?”

“What?” She asked with a look of utter confusion on her face.

“You’re not?” I asked, equally confused. She shook her head with a small smile.

“It’s just like you and Sasha really: he’s like a brother to me.”

_I have a chance._

That thought careened out of nowhere and hit me like a double-decker bus right in the stomach. It had to be worth a shot, right? I mean, I won’t know if she’ll shoot me down unless I ask her and sure, it’s pretty damn likely she won’t say yes but hey, any chance is a good chance, right? 

_Who am I kidding._

“You’re alright Connie.” Mikasa said with a smile that caught me off guard.

“Well, gee thanks,” I replied sarcastically before I could stop myself “You’re pretty alright too.”

“How come we haven’t talked much before?” She asked, apparently ignoring my sarcasm. I dwelled on her question for a minute before answering.

“I don’t know if you know this,” I said with all seriousness “but you can be pretty intimidating.”

“I’m only intimidating if I have a reason to be.” She shrugged.

“Like with Jean?” I asked. She laughed a little and nodded. “I think we can both agree he’s an idiot.”

“And you’re not?” She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she broke into laughter under my gaze. “Okay so I don’t think you’re as much as a moron as Jean.”

“Thank you, that means so much to me.” I said when a memory suddenly surfaced. “Oh my god, do you remember that time you punched Jean in the face?”

“When he was bad mouthing Eren?” She asked. “Sure I do. I got him right in the nose. He had a bruise there for weeks.”

“He was so mortified you should have seen him the day after,” I began laughing at the memory “I swear I thought he was going to switch schools just because he couldn’t face seeing you.”

“Really?” She shook her head in disbelief. Our laughter died down and she took on a more serious tone. “And yet he still tried to hit on me barely a month later.”

“Oh?” I think I remember that time. Jean had worked himself into a tizzy and thought asking Mikasa out for the billionth time was a great idea. That had been the time I had to step in and apologise. Did Mikasa remember that?

“He was being a real jerk and trying to get me to go on a date with him to apologise for punching him.” She sighed. “I don’t really remember what he said but I do remember what happened after.”

Her eyes caught mine and I gulped. I could feel the pricking of a blush creep along my cheeks to my ears. Lucky for me my dark skin made it almost impossible to see but the heat still affected me.

“Yeah?” I asked with a nervous laugh.

“I remember you stepping between Jean and I and simultaneously apologising to me and berating Jean for being such a loser. You know, that was really cool of you.” I was about to interrupt and correct her: I am not cool in the slightest, I mean, I like to think so but I know I’m not, but she continued before I found the words. “That wasn’t the first time I thought you were cool though. It was a couple of years ago now but I think the first time I noticed you was when you carried Armin all the way to the nurse’s office when he twisted his ankle.”

_This is it: this is how I die._

“It wasn’t that big a deal.” I said with a sheepish grin.

“I thought it was really brave.” She said with the most breathtaking smile imaginable. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

A totally crazy thought struck me as I watched the way the sun seemed to sparkle in Mikasa’s eyes: I should ask her on a date, right now. Right this very second.

“Mikasa”-

A sound like someone whistling erupted from Mikasa’s pocket cutting me off. She quickly took it out and read the message her face losing its smile.

“I’m sorry that was Eren asking where I was, you were about to say something?”

“I, uh,” The moment had slipped away and now the question I so desperately wanted to ask was lost in my throat.

“Hey, can I borrow your phone a sec?” Mikasa asked.

“S-sure.” I mumbled as I unlocked it and handed it over. I watched as she typed something into my phone. Curious, I leaned over to try and see what she was doing and I saw she was adding herself to my contacts.

“What are you doing?” I asked in what probably sounding a lot like a squeak.

“Well how else are you going to call me to ask me on a date?” She said simply as she stood up. “See you soon Connie."

With a wave, which I just about managed to return in my state of shock, she left. I sat there dumbly looking at my phone until Sasha turned up barely a minute later.

“Where is she?” She looked around the room with a look of suspicion slowly creeping onto her face.

“She just left.” I said finally tearing my eyes away from my phone.

“Liar, I bet you were making it all up.”

“I didn’t, I swear!” I shoved my phone in her face “Look!”

“What”- She glared at the phone but when she saw what was on it she gasped.

“She gave you her number? How did...? What?”

“I know!” I waved my hands around to try and convey my mix confusion and joy. Sasha laughed and gave me a high five.

Seeing as we were both here we decided to walk home together after all. Sasha made me tell her the whole story and laughed more than was necessary but I didn’t mind because I felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Sasha noticed the goofy smile and teased me appropriately for it.

“So when are you going to call her?” She asked once I’d finished telling her the story. I blushed and punched her in the shoulder. She laughed again and pinched my cheek to let me know how much I resembled a tomato.

I had no idea when I was going to call her, or how to ask her out, or where to take her on a date or even how to react when I next saw her and although these worries were creating a swarm of butterflies I still felt good.

Today had been a good day after all. Thank goodness I like Turkish delight so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I think Turkish delight is gross.


End file.
